


Three

by tylerposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposey/pseuds/tylerposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night, a lot of changes happen for Scott, Liam, and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful letsleepingwerewolveslie.tumblr.com, so a big thank you to them.
> 
> This is my first ever Teen Wolf fic, so I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

Three months.

It has been just three months since the pack had discovered the identity of The Benefactor. And a lot had changed since then. Malia had disappeared with Peter, leaving Stiles devastated that he couldn’t save her from herself, and Kira had moved back to New York due to the loss of her mother, leaving Scott saddened that things couldn’t have worked out.

And now with Lydia fully involved in her Banshee duties, Liam was the only one who stuck around.

Scott and Stiles felt alone and Liam was there, holding them together.

In fact, Liam was the one who actually got them together. He’d spotted Scott’s lingering looks towards his best friend about a month ago, and set about making it his mission to get his two mentors - if that’s what you could call them - together. It didn’t take too much effort if Liam was being honest. He used the most powerful thing at his disposal.

One bottle of vodka and some incredibly hot gay porn was all it took until Liam was leaving them alone in Stiles’ room to make out. A month later and the two best friends were happily dating, and Liam couldn’t have been more proud of himself.

Now the three of them were here. The only three left standing.          

But maybe standing wasn’t the correct word to use at present considering they were all drunk and barely able to hold themselves up without leaning on each other. They were drunkenly trying to silently make their way through the door of Scott’s house, although they didn’t have to be quiet since Melissa McCall was working yet another night shift. Thankfully Liam’s step-dad was as well.

Scott and Stiles were pressed either side of Liam, trying to keep him from face-planting the floor. The youngest of the three was severely more drunk than the other two. They assumed his age and inexperience has something to do with it.

They finally made it inside and Scott and Stiles managed to get Liam up the stairs and into Scott’s bedroom. They dumped him on the bed, falling over in the process and ending up in a mess of flailing limbs on the floor. Liam seemed to pass out almost instantly whilst the other two were giggling like school girls on the carpet.

Stiles reclined his head from his current position to check that Liam was out cold. When he got confirmation, he reached out and pulled Scott closer by the back of his head. They’d been flirting almost shamelessly at Lydia’s ‘beach house bonanza.’ And they were happy to help her celebrate if it meant free alcohol.

Flirting in public was okay with Scott, but he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with any kind of public displays of affection just yet. Sure, he and Stiles had casually flirted for most of their lives, but never like this. Scott was still a little weird with how people would react to the two of them actually being a romantic couple. They’d shared small touches and the occasional kiss on the cheek in public, but nothing else major.

But that had changed rapidly at Lydia’s party.

Especially with the amounts of alcohol being consumed and the filthy looks Stiles had been throwing at Scott all evening.

Getting more and more turned on as the night progressed, Scott had discreetly licked Stiles’ ear and whispered the suggestion to return home for some ‘alone time.’ Stiles had quickly agreed and they’d made a hasty farewell, only to be stopped by a severely drunk Liam.

Liam had clearly been trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol after getting dumped by his newest girlfriend earlier that week. Seriously, the kid was only a freshman and seemed to have girls flocking over him left and right. But this latest one seemed to have hit Liam harder than the rest. Maybe she was the one girl he didn’t want to just pump and dump.

But he was hammered drunk and there was no way Liam would have been able to make his way back to his house alone. So Scott and Stiles taken him with them, hoping to dump him somewhere in a corner and let him sleep it off, while they got on to more interesting activities.

They were soon all too distracted by each other to remember their friend on the bed just above them.

The kisses became more and more heated. Sloppy, open mouthed kisses had their tongues sliding hungrily over each other, and hands began wandering. Scott had climbed on top of his boyfriend and was busy leaving a mark on his neck when he heard a groan coming from his bed.

Looking up, he saw Liam looking at them with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

“Uh, Liam. Oh, shit. Sorry man. Uhm, we kinda forgot you were here for a second.” Scott smiled sheepishly, climbing off his boyfriend and hoping that his raging erection wasn’t too visible in his jeans. He was also hoping that his reddened cheeks weren’t noticeable as he flushed with embarrassment. Stiles then raised to sit up beside him.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t stop on my account, I mean... Huh, well, it’s your room right? You can do what you like.”

Liam ducked his head and visibly swallowed, before he glanced back up, curiosity becoming too much. “What’s, uh, it like? Kissing a guy I mean?” He asked his alpha. The words rushing out of his mouth before he even realised what he was saying.

Both Scott and Stiles looked at him gobsmacked, not really knowing what to say, and then turned to look at each other.

Stiles suddenly flashed Scott a cheeky grin, knowing Scott had a bit of a soft spot for his little beta.

In the few weeks they’d been an item, they’d had a chance to talk about all kinds of things, including past romantic history, sexual fantasies and stuff they’d like to do in the bedroom. One particular fantasy Stiles remembered explicitly,  as it was Scott talking about a dream he’d had about Liam watching the two of them have sex. And Stiles had jerked himself off to that thought on more than one occasion.

Stiles threw his boyfriend a wink before turning to Liam,  “Well, why don’t you give it a try?”

“Wait, what? No! Just forget I said anything.”

“No! Don’t be silly. It’s normal, you know, to be curious. Especially when we’re going at it right in front of you. Go on, I bet you’ve been thinking about it. Kissing him. I mean, look at him, he’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Stiles had moved towards the bed now, sitting on it beside a frightened yet aroused looking Liam.

Scott moved along with him, pushed up against his boyfriend as Stiles casually stroked his hand through Scott’s hair.

“He’s a good kisser too you know? Excellent tongue action.” Stiles smirked whilst Scott pursed his lips.

Liam swallowed again, his eyes fixated on Scott’s mouth. Scott licked his lips and watched Liam’s pupils dilate even more. He moved closer to Liam until he was only inches away from him, tentatively leaning closer, throwing a look at Stiles, asking wordlessly for approval.

Stiles just nodded his head.

Liam’s breathing quickened and he licked his lips, subconsciously looking forward to what was to come.

Scott closed the last distance between them and put his lips on Liam’s.

Pulling back a little, he saw Liam had closed his eyes but was opening them again to look at him, full of lust and want. Scott felt a grin tug at his mouth and dove back in, letting his tongue slide over Liam’s full bottom lip. Liam immediately granted him access and they were passionately kissing in no time.

They both pulled back for just a few seconds, but before Scott could even dare to catch his breath, Liam had grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled their mouths back together for another lust-filled kiss. He wasn’t expecting the young beta to be so forceful.

Scott was thoroughly enjoying the kiss, but Liam’s smooth, shaven face reminded him of the light scratching of Stiles’. His boyfriend may not have a face full of hair but he had some stubble that Liam clearly hadn’t grown into yet.

Pulling out of the kiss, Scott turned to look at Stiles, seeing him sitting at the bottom of the bed. The human was lightly stroking himself through his dark jeans, and Scott nodded at him. “Enjoying the show there, Stiles?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, his voice thick with lust.

“I’m having all the fun... do you want to give him a try?”

Stiles grinned widely. “You know what, Scotty? I don’t mind if I do.”

Scott turned back to look at Liam, who was sitting against the headboard of his bed, looking slightly dazed, and lightly touching his plump lips with his fingertips. He looked up when Stiles crawled up the bed towards him with a grin on his face.

“So, how did you like being kissed by a guy then, Liam? Scott’s a great kisser, isn’t he?” Scott leaned back and enjoyed the show as Stiles kept talking to Liam, lightly stroking his leg and moving closer. Scott loved it when Stiles got in his ‘seduction’ mode. He got very physical and could smooth talk anyone into anything.

Liam nodded, not really able to find the words.

“Yeah, I know he is. All hungry and devouring you. All passion, isn’t he? I’ve wanted his lips on me for years.” Stiles licked his lips, his face now only inches away from Liam’s. “How would like to be kissed by a guy taking it slow? Seducing you, teasing you, drawing you in, making you want more?”

Liam was nodding his head at everything Stiles was saying and completely focused on Stiles’ mouth.

Scott grinned from ear to ear, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend sometimes.

Stiles leaned even closer and kept murmuring right until he reached Liam’s mouth. There he started to leave quick, little kisses against Liam’s lips, never giving him the time to respond. Liam let out a little sigh and Stiles used that opportunity to slowly ease his tongue inside.

Scott let his hand wander over his chest, caressing his nipples through his shirt, then wandering lower, past his abs, until he reached the bulge straining in his jeans. Keeping his eyes on his boyfriend kissing the life out of his beta, he started stroking his cock through his jeans, getting even more aroused as the seconds passed by.

Liam had his hand on the back of Stiles’ head now, letting his fingers stroke through the short curls as Stiles pleasured his mouth with his tongue. Stiles had managed to unbutton Liam’s grey shirt as his hands were busy getting the lay of the land. His fingers tracing the outline of Liam’s abs and then trailing up and down the hairless chest.

Neither Scott nor Stiles were very hairy beyond the treasure trail, so Stiles was glad there wasn’t a change from what he was used to and comfortable with. But when Stiles began kissing his way down Liam’s neck, towards his nipples, Scott decided to step in and reclaim what was his.

Grabbing a hold of Stiles’ shirt, Scott pulled him back, off of Liam.

Stiles leaned back so he was resting against Scott’s chest and turned to face him.

“Don’t tell me you were getting jealous?” Stiles chuckled.

“Feeling a bit neglected, more like.”

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ cock, feeling it strain against the dark fabric of his jeans. Scott then took Stiles’ chin in his hand and kissed him hard. Stiles groaned and turned around, pushing Scott down on the bed, laying himself on top of him.

The kissing soon spiralled out of control and they were tearing each other’s clothes off.

Stiles lifted Scott’s shirt up over his head and immediately began kissing his way down the muscular tanned chest, taking his time to lavish Scott’s nipples with attention. He sucked and gave him little nibbles with his teeth, causing Scott to arch his back off the bed.

Stiles was well aware of how sensitive his nipples were and he really didn’t need the extra stimulation right now. He knew Scott was already on the brink of bursting. Stiles trailed further down and after dipping his tongue into Scott’s belly button, followed the treasure trail until he reached the edge of his jeans.

While Stiles was unzipping him, Scott turned his head to see Liam watching them.

He was sitting with his legs open, obviously enjoying the spectacle, as was evident by the tent in his shorts.

Stiles had fished Scott’s rock hard cock out of his boxers and gave it a lick before further removing the rest of his clothes.

Scott looked back down and put his hands behind his head as he watched his boyfriend quickly undressing himself. He didn’t care that he’d seen him naked many times before. Every time that Stiles’ gorgeous body emerged from its fabric confines, he wondered how he could ever gotten so lucky.

Stiles climbed back on the bed and pushed Scott’s legs open with his knees, settling himself between them.

He took hold of Scott’s cock and started pumping it in his fist, letting his other hand travel down below Scott’s balls to lightly tease at his entrance. Scott just laid himself back with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and enjoying the feelings his boyfriend always knew how to elicit in him.

Before he even knew what hit him, he felt a hot wetness surrounding his cock.

His boyfriend was sucking his cock better than he ever had before. It must have been the current situation they were in, making Stiles feel like he really had to put on a show for their young guest. Even if he was currently slightly forgotten about. Scott was enjoying his blowjob too much to care about anything,

But soon enough, Scott felt another sensation as a finger slowly entered him. What surprised him was that the finger was a little cold and wet, obviously from lube. Stiles was so sneaky. He must have taken some from the nightstand earlier and hidden it within reaching distance.

A second finger soon joined the first and Scott raked his hands his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Removing Stiles’ mouth from his dick, afraid that he was going to cum before they’d even had a chance to get to the good part. As Stiles eased in a third finger and began to seriously prepare him for something bigger, a movement and a loud groan drew his attention back to Liam.

Liam had undone his shorts and was pulling his dick out of his boxers.

Scott licked his lips. He’d snuck glances at Liam’s dick before in the locker room, but never had he seen it so beautifully erect as it was now. Liam spit in his hand and started jerking himself off, keeping his eyes on the private show in front of him.

Scott looked back at Stiles as he felt the fingers being removed and saw Stiles spitting onto his own cock.

Keeping Scott on his back, Stiles manoeuvred them so Liam got a full view of what was about to happen. He lined up and looked at his boyfriend straight in the eyes, giving a small questioning nod in Liam’s direction, silently asking him if it was alright to do this in front of his friend.

Scott cast another look at his beta, sitting on his bed with his dick poking out of his shorts, jacking off at the picture before him. Scott grinned back at Stiles and nodded. Besides, he was way too turned on; there was no way he was gonna stop now.

Stiles grinned back, took hold of his thighs and slowly pushed his way in. They’d done this a few times now, but he still didn’t want to hurt him. Once he was situated fully inside, Scott threw his head back and couldn’t hold back his aroused scream.

Stiles began to slowly pound into his boyfriend, eliciting the occasional silent “fuck yeah” from him. He knew those sounds all too well. Scott never changed. From when they used to jack off together, years ago, Scott still made the same sounds. Even now, as he was getting fucked hard by Stiles’ cock. He always stayed the same.

Stiles loved that.

From beside him he could hear Liam sucking in a deep breath, obviously not having expected to see this when he agreed to go to Lydia’s party this morning. Scott looked back at him, smiled, and held out his hand, motioning for Liam to come closer.

Liam crept towards the pair and leaned over on his knees, still jacking his cock. Scott grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance in no time as Liam put his hand on Scott’s chest and started teasing his nipples until they were erect, driving Scott absolutely wild.

“Fucking hell, that’s so hot!” Stiles groaned.

“Too right it is.” Liam managed to get out in between kisses.

Stiles was still pounding into Scott, but he leant over and pulled Liam up by his open shirt. Instinctively, Liam brought one of his hands up and placed it behind Stiles’ head and kept the other tweaking at Scott’s nipple. Scott watched as the pair began to furiously kiss each other. He could even see their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths.

Scott could tell that Liam was enjoying himself, because he removed his hand from Scott’s nipple to roam Stiles’ chest.

Stiles had slowed down his movements inside of Scott to better kiss Liam, but Scott was having none of that, despite how hot it was to watch his boyfriend make out with his young beta. He leaned up a bit and nudged Liam aside, making it clear he wanted to kiss Stiles.

He pulled Stiles down by the back of his head and hungrily kissed him, at the same time clenching the muscles in his ass.

Stiles groaned into his mouth and started moving again.

Scott could feel like he was getting close again, and let one hand wander down to grab his dick. Stiles got the message and sat up straight. He lifted Scott’s legs higher and started pounding into him hard and fast, hitting that sweet spot each time.

Scott turned his head to look at Liam.

Liam was sitting back against the headboard again, but this time had pulled his shorts down to his ankles and was jacking off furiously, never taking his eyes off them. His free hand was stroking his own chest, paying attention to his erect nipples.

Scott drank in the gorgeous view and imagined it was him stroking his beta’s cock.

The fantasy coupled with the feeling of Stiles pounding into him, proved too much.

“Oh fuck. Shit. Fuck!” Scott screamed out as he came all over his own chest

Through the roaring in his ears, Scott could hear Stiles groaning loudly, right before he pulled out, stroking his own dick two times and shooting his white hot load over Scott’s chest, covering him in cum, and mixing their sweet juices together.

“Damn, Scotty,” were the only words spoken for the next few seconds.

Whilst it seemed like forever had passed, it could have only been a few seconds before Scott opened his eyes to watch Stiles’ orgasm rip through him. But Stiles was too busy watching Liam jacking off to notice. Scott looked over at him just in time to see Liam’s pupils dilate and then cum all over his own hand and stomach.

Stiles collapsed on top of him and Scott pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Scott began to feel sleepy, but Stiles rolled off the bed, put on his boxers and went looking for a towel.

He returned from the bathroom a few moments later and cleaned up their mess from Scott’s chest and tossed the towel to the floor, not bothering with Liam as he had already passed out. Stiles crawled back up over Scott and kissed him quickly.

“We should find a better position to sleep in if we don’t want to be sore all over tomorrow morning.”

“My ass is going to be sore, trust me.” Scott giggled, and Stiles high-fived him.

Scott grinned. “Alright, alright, but there’s something I really want to do first.”

Stiles looked at him with a question in his eyes, but Scott just pulled on Liam’s legs, making him stretch out on the bed. He leaned over Liam’s body and licked at the cum drying on his abs. Sitting back up, Scott smacked his lips. “Hmm, yummy.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, but leaned over too and licked another stripe through the cum, wanting a taste for himself.

Scott’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe how much it turned him on again, seeing his boyfriend lick cum off another guys body. He pulled Stiles to him and kissed him, letting their tongues slide over each other, sharing the taste of their sleeping friend and beta.

The night finally caught up with them though, and both men laid down on the bed, getting ready to sleep.

Scott crawled under the blanket and pressed himself against the wall, whilst Stiles attempted to manoeuvre Liam so that he could get in between his boyfriend and the beta. He failed miserably and instead let himself hang over the edge of the bed.

Within minutes, they were fast asleep, neither of them knowing what was to come the morning after.


	2. Three Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before for Scott, Liam, and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again beta'd by letsleepingwerewolveslie.tumblr.com, so a big thank you to them.
> 
> This is the last chapter, hope you all enjoy it as much as the first!

Three hours.

It has been just three hours since the events of the previous night. Sunlight was beginning to creep through Scott’s bedroom window, and shine down on the three sleeping boys. They were still in the same positions as they had been when they drifted off to sleep. Scott still pressed against the wall, Stiles hanging off the edge of the bed, and Liam squeezed between them.

The events of last night must have been playing on Liam’s mind whilst he slept, because he soon woke with a start.

He tried to make sense of his surroundings and what had exactly happened the previous night. Blinking a few times, he watched as things seemed to come into focus, and the minute he turned his head to the right, everything came flooding back to him.

Laid beside and facing him lay an almost completely naked Scott, bared skinned aside from his boxers. Scott must have gotten hot during the night and pulled the blankets off himself, but Liam didn’t mind, enjoying the view for a few seconds before turning his head to the left. Stiles was there, snuggled under the duvet, and Liam chuckled to himself.

Even when he was sleeping, Stiles still managed to look like a dork and adorably cute at the same time.

Liam sighed to himself as memories of what had happened began rushing through his head.

He remembered drinking. He remembered drinking _a lot_.

Then he remembered getting back to Scott’s house and lying down on the bed. Then memories of kissing came back to him, he had vivid thoughts of kissing both Stiles and Scott and watching them fuck, and jacking himself off while watching the pair go at it. After that, he remembers fairly little, so he assumed it was at that point where he passed out.

But the thing that shocked him the most was remembering how much he’d enjoyed it.

Sure, Liam had always wondered what it would be like to be with a guy - he was a young, hormonal teenager - but he never acted on it.

His best friend Mason was gay and he’d always been cool with it, but never had he ever thought about him in a sexual way. Yet it was different with Scott and Stiles. They were older and brought out something in him he’d never really been conscious of before, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it now.

But there was one thing he was totally sure of. He really wanted to do it again.

Liam was pulled back to reality when he felt Scott turn in his sleep. Scott was now lying on his back, covers completely shoved away, his entire body on display and Liam couldn’t help but smile. He laid for a few seconds just admiring Scott’s physique.

Scott began smiling in his sleep and Liam assumed that he was dreaming. He had a great smile, Liam thought to himself. He could see why Stiles wanted to be with the alpha. He had a great smile, a body to die for, and an amazing sense of humour. If Liam was ever to date a guy, Scott would have everything he was looking for.

Looking down at himself, he realised that he still had some dry cum on himself, whilst Scott had none.

His shorts were still pooled around his ankles so he casually leant down and slipped them off, and then leant forward to remove his open shirt. Throwing them across the room he laid himself back down, now lying there in just his underwear.

Resting his head between the two boys either side of him, he started thinking more about what had happened only a few short hours ago. He kissed two guys and he liked it, and he got off on watching his alpha and boyfriend fuck the lives out of each other. He was confused, but he wasn’t going to deny himself something he clearly wanted.

Still, thinking about what happened was beginning to make Liam feel slightly aroused.

Without even realising what he was doing, he turned himself slightly and was running a hand across Scott’s face, feeling his slight stubble against his knuckles. Tentatively, he stroked his alpha’s cheek, letting his fingers trace his jaw before slowly sliding it down his neck.

Scott mumbled in his sleep and Liam removed his hand almost immediately.

“What the hell am I doing?” Liam whispered to himself.

Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder to see Stiles still deep in sleep, and before he could even stop himself, he’d placed his hands back on Scott. This time, his hands had begun roaming over his alpha’s chest and not his face. Liam really had no clue what he was doing, but he decided to just do what came natural.

The beta pushed away his nerves, realising that after today he might never get a chance to do something like this again.

Liam rubbed slow circles across Scott’s chest, loving the feel of those strong muscles beneath. Then he moved towards his erect nipples, giving them a slight tweak before his hand ventured lower, grazing the alpha’s tanned abs until he reached the waistband of Scott’s underwear.

For a second he thought about Stiles, laid beside him, and he wondered what the human would think right now, if he could see him attempting to feel up his werewolf boyfriend. He’d either be offended that he wasn’t the one being felt up, because that would be totally Stiles, or he’d be giving him words of encouragement.

Either way, it was a win for Liam. No matter the outcome of this, he couldn’t get in trouble.

Thinking more with his dick than his brain, he did what he so desperately wanted to do.

“Fuck it,” Liam said, as he slid his hand further down until he was grabbing the alpha through his underwear.

Liam wasn’t particularly sure what to do, so he just casually traced the outline of Scott’s dick through the material. He didn’t know why, but it was really starting to excite him, especially when the dick he was so casually touching began to grow harder.

Soon enough, Scott was sporting an erection so big that his underwear could hardly contain it.

Liam was still touching it lightly, careful not to wake the sleeping Scott. He was almost certain the alpha wouldn’t mind waking up to a handjob, but he was probably used to waking up to those from Stiles, and certainly not from Liam.

Feeling a little dangerous, Liam began using more of a grip of Scott’s dick, stroking it more firmly through the confines of his boxers. Wanting a little more, he attempted to slip his hand through the flap of the dark underwear, but found the buttons far too fiddly to even attempt, especially in his current state of arousal. Instead, he moved his hand back up to the waistband and carefully slipped his hand inside.

Brushing passed Scott’s pubic hair, which Liam had to admit have him a few tingles, he grabbed a hold of his alpha’s erection for the first time. He could tell instantly that the older boy was much larger than himself. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he was older, or it’s something that came with being the alpha. Either way, Liam liked it.

He began to slowly move his hand up and down the alpha’s cock, stroking it as he would his own, while also keeping a close eye on Scott’s face to make sure he didn’t stir. When he knew that Scott wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, he picked up the pace, jerking him with frenzy.

Soon enough, Liam was jerking the dick at such a pace he was afraid he’d make Scott cum in his sleep.

“What the...” Liam began to question when he felt wet on his fingers.

Slipping his hand out of the older boy’s underwear, Liam inspected his hand and was shocked to discover it was wet and sticky. Lifting it to his hand, he knew instinctively what it was. Scott was starting to leak precum, and he was rather proud he’d managed to work Scott up so much.

Scott began groaning in his sleep, probably at the loss of Liam’s hand, so Liam took things a step further. He slipped his alpha’s boxers down his legs slightly, watching as his dick was released into the air and slapped against his toned abs.

Liam was slightly mesmerised by it, the alpha’s cock. He’d seen it last night, but his mind was a little hazy and he didn’t really remember it looking this big. It really was huge. Stiles was a very lucky boy, Liam thought, as his mouth started to water looking at the wet head of Scott’s dick.

Sliding himself down the bed, Liam angled his body so his face was now aligned with his alpha’s erection. He slipped Scott’s underwear down his legs and off, threw them across the room and moved his face forward, now only inches from the alpha’s leaking cock.

“Now or never,” Liam said to himself before he bent his head and licked the tip.

He pulled back almost instantly, not really expecting the salty taste. He didn’t really know what to expect, but he knew that it wouldn’t have tasted like chocolate and strawberries. He bent forward again and gave it another lick, getting more familiar with it.

“Not actually that bad,” he stated, before he began licking with more vigour.

Before long, he was actually starting to enjoy the taste, and looked up at Scott’s face. He was smiling in his sleep, so that only encouraged Liam to suck his dick properly. Manoeuvring his mouth to the top of the dick, he gave the tip a good suck before sliding down it to give his alpha a blowjob.

Liam was enjoying himself, sucking a dick. He never thought that would ever happen.

But what he didn’t realise, was that just as he started to get into a rhythm, Scott had woken up.

Scott had stirred in his sleep and felt a very hot mouth sucking his cock. At first, he thought that Stiles was being a little dangerous, leaning over Liam to suck him off, but then as he blinked himself awake he looked over to see that his boyfriend was still asleep on the edge of the bed. Finding it odd, he looked down to see his beta giving him one amazing blowjob and decided to just run with it. He was sure Stiles wouldn’t mind.

Liam was sucking hard at this point, but moved off with a loud ‘pop’ when he felt a hand on the back of his head.

Scott was looking at him with a wide smile on his face, and Liam didn’t know what to say.

“Oh fuck. I’m so... Sorry. Scott, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Liam said, but Scott waved his hand.

“Don’t be sorry. It was nice.” Scott grinned. “Now get back to it. My dick ain’t gonna suck itself.”

Scott threw his beta a wink, and Liam smiled up at him as he slowly went back to his ministrations. He was a little more careful this time, feeling like he’d be judged on his technique now that Scott was awake. He decided to attempt to do to Scott what he’d received himself over the years from girls who couldn’t get enough of his cock.

Liam felt Scott start to move his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth. Liam was a little shocked at first, but soon got used to it, pausing to take some breaths now and then, occasionally stopping at the head to lick at the copious amounts of precum flowing from it.

Soon Scott was thrusting at such a pace he felt his dick hit the back of the younger boys throat.

“Fuck. That’s good!” He cried out as Liam deep-throated him.

Scott could feel that he was close to shooting his load and pulled Liam off his dick, eliciting a slight whine from the young beta. He pulled him up by the back of the head until the two of them were face to face, and they shared a passionate kiss.

The beta plunged his tongue into Scott’s mouth and the alpha could taste himself on Liam’s tongue.

He grinned inwardly, knowing that he’d had his own little taste of Liam’s cum just a few hours earlier.

Both boys continued to make out and they began to grope each other. Scott positioned them both so they were lying side by side facing each other, Stiles still fast asleep beside them. Scott slid a hand down Liam’s chest, tweaking the beta’s lightly haired nipples before trailing them down to his abs.

“So hot,” Scott mused.

“Yes you are,” countered Liam.

The compliment was all Scott needed to slip his hand inside the beta’s underwear.

Liam groaned loud as he felt the older boy’s hand wrap around his incredibly hard cock. He knew that he’d become increasingly aroused from jerking and sucking Scott off, but he didn’t expect to be this hard. He was literally throbbing.

“So, feels so... So fucking good.” Liam’s voice was shaking.

“Who knew that little Liam was gagging for dick?” Scott questioned with a grin.

The two of them of them shared a laugh before they got back to the wild kissing.

Things became heated as Scott pushed Liam’s boxers off so he could have better access to his dick. Whilst they were kissing they both grabbed at each other, jerking each other off as quick as they could. If they kept going at their current rate, they both be cumming in minutes.

Liam pulled back from the kiss, “Fuck me!” He groaned out.

Scott looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting that. Liam wasn’t expecting to say it either.

“Excuse me? Did you just ask my boyfriend to fuck you?”

Scott and Liam turned their heads in shock as they heard a third voice coming from the other side of the bed. With his head against the headboard was a clearly aroused Stiles looking in their direction, covers pulled down, and furiously stroking his hard cock.

“Stiles, man, sorry... I didn’t mean,” Liam stammered out, not really knowing how to finish the sentence.

He wanted to ground to open up and swallow him, as he’d never felt so embarrassed in all his life. But then, after watching Stiles, he realised he didn’t really need to be embarrassed. Sure, he’d been the one who persuaded Scott and Stiles to get together, but this wasn’t cheating. Stiles was clearly enjoying the show.

Without saying a word, Stiles leant over and pulled the beta into a kiss.

Scott grinned from ear to ear, he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t mind him getting off with young Liam.

All too soon, there were a third pair of lips attached to his as Scott pushed his way into the kiss. The three horny boys were kissing with such passion, tongues were everywhere and slipping in and out of various mouths. None of them really knew which tongue belonged to who, but they didn’t really care. None of them had ever shared a threeway kiss before.

“Do it Scott. Fuck him!” Stiles exclaimed, pulling away from the kiss.

“You don’t need to tell me twice babe, but he gets to fuck you too.”

Stiles couldn’t really say no to that.

Moments later, all three boys were naked on top of the sheets. Liam was lying on front with his face pushed into the pillows, Scott was nestled in between his legs, and Stiles was lying beside them, furiously tossing himself with one hand and fingering his hole with the other.

“Shit, fuck.” Liam screamed out in pleasure when he felt a tongue slowly enter his ass.

Stiles smiled, knowing exactly how good it felt to have Scott deep inside him. His boyfriend really was an expert with his tongue. Leaning over, he kissed Liam as he began to rut against the bed, desperate to get more of Scott’s tongue inside him.

Scott was practically fucking Liam with his tongue when he pulled off. “Stiles, you gotta get down here.”

The human didn’t need any encouragement and jumped down the bottom of the bed until he was pressed up against Scott, taking over from him and shoving his tongue into Liam’s hole. He was licking out the young beta with such force that he didn’t even realise Scott had slid underneath to suck Liam’s dick.

Liam was writhing in pleasure. His hole and cock both being taken care of by the two older guys.

Stiles pulled away after a few minutes to kiss his boyfriend, then moved away, back to the head of the bed as Scott prepared himself. Stiles grabbed Liam’s hand and placed it on his cock, making the young beta jerk him off whilst he watched Scott lube up his fingers.

The beta was getting into the feel of Stiles’ dick in his hand when he felt a different kind of pressure on his hole.

“Jesus... Fuck... Shit... Oh my fuck!” Liam screamed out in ecstasy as Scott slowly pushed his finger inside.

Scott pumped into him with one finger, slowly at first but soon picked up the pace when he felt Liam was ready for it. Within minutes, he’d entered a second, then a third, and Liam was taking him with ease. He knew the time was now.

He flipped the young beta over so he was lying on his back, hard dick pointing to the ceiling.

Stiles couldn’t resist and quickly lent down to give Liam’s dick a few sucks, feeling him thrust deep into his mouth the minute he felt the human’s mouth on him. Stiles took him in easily, used to something a little bigger when it came to Scott’s cock, but Liam wasn’t exactly small either.

Liam began to shudder, and Stiles knew what that meant, so he pulled off.

“Fuck him now Scotty, he wants it. Look at his face, he needs your dick in him.”

Liam was looking directly at Scott, his eyes were practically burning into him and begging, and Scott knew that Liam needed to be fucked now. Scott turned to Stiles, pointing at his dick, and Stiles sucked it for a few seconds, lubing him up with his mouth before Scott positioned himself at Liam’s hole and placed the young teens legs on his shoulders.

“This is gonna hurt, I’m not gonna lie. But just relax, okay? We’re both here.” Scott leant down to peck Liam on the lips.

“Plus it feels so fucking good!” Stiles exclaimed, winking at Liam.

The only sounds that could be heard for the next couple of minutes were grunts as Scott entered Liam’s virgin hole. The pain was almost enough to make Liam back out, but he wanted to wait it out and experience the pleasure that he was promised.

Then something happened. Scott hit something inside him that made him see stars.

Scott was hitting hit sweet spot, and from that point on, Liam wondered why the hell he hadn’t done this before.

“Oh yeah, right there!” Liam screamed in pleasure.

That was all Scott needed to continue thrusting in and out of Liam’s ass. Slowly starting to build a rhythm whilst Liam jacked himself off and Stiles looked on in awe beside them. Liam’s head was thrown back in pleasure, and Scott took the opportunity to nod his head towards his boyfriend.

“It’s time, Stiles,” Scott winked.

Stiles immediately jumped to attention and jokingly saluted to his boyfriend. “Yes, sir.”

Straddling the young beta’s body made Liam’s head jump and he opened his eyes. Stiles leant down to kiss him, and Liam melted into the kiss. He’d never experienced pleasure like this, and he knew that there was more to come. He couldn’t wait.

“I’m gonna sit on your cock dude, okay?” Stiles said to the younger boy, and Liam just nodded.

Scott changed position so Liam’s legs were now wrapped around his waist, giving Stiles some room to slot between them and rest his back against his boyfriend’s chest. Scott brought his hand around to Stiles’ front and turned his head to kiss him, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths as Stiles grabbed a hold of Liam’s dick. Raising himself on his knees, Stiles slid Liam’s erection into his hole.

“Damn...” Stiles and Scott gasped at the same time.

Now they were in their positions, time seemed to stand still for a few seconds. Scott situated inside Liam, and Liam situated deep inside of Stiles. None of them moved for what seemed like ages until Scott again picked up the pace inside his beta’s ass, this in turn, causing Liam to fuck up into Stiles.

The three of them found a rhythm and soon all that could be heard was the slap of skin on skin.

Scott pounded into Liam as he slid his hand down Stiles’ front and placed it on his cock, jerking him with ease.

Stiles knew that they’d only been going like this for a few minutes, but he knew that he wouldn’t last long. He’d never done anything like this before, and the pleasure and the situation were only adding to the pleasure. He looked down into Liam’s eyes and the beta was staring right at him.

“How do I feel?” Stiles questioned.

“Good, no... Amazing. Fucking so amazing!”

“I’m gonna cum any minute boys, just giving you the head up.”

Scott looked over his boyfriends shoulder at Liam and the two of them shared a look, one of proudness that they’d managed to get Stiles on the edge of orgasm in only a few short minutes. Jerking Stiles’ dick faster, Scott could feel the pressure building and knew it would only take a few more strokes.

Stiles cried out, “I’m gonna... Fuck, I’m gonna shoot.”

Pulling off of Liam’s dick and away from Scott’s hand, he did what instinct told to him to do. He moved up Liam’s body and began to furiously jack himself, his dick only inches from Liam’s mouth. Liam looked a little shocked, but just went with it.

“Open your mouth, dude,” Stiles said before he erupted. Shooting his load into the beta’s mouth whilst also covering his face.

Liam did as he was told and swallowed as much cum that landed in his mouth as he could. He’d only had a little taste earlier when it came to Scott’s cock, but never this amount; it seemed like Stiles was never going to stop cumming. Eventually, he felt Stiles milk the last remnants of his load out, and collapsed next to him.

Stiles looked next to him, at the beta covered in cum, and couldn’t resist a kiss. Tasting himself all over the younger boys face. They plunged their tongues deep into each other’s mouth, sharing the taste, Stiles even pulling away slightly to lick up his own juice.

While this was all going on, Scott had slowed down on his thrusting, just watching them in awe.

It wasn’t until Liam cried out that Scott started to fuck him harder.

“Fuck me harder Scott... Faster... Fuck me!”

Stiles watched from beside them as Scott fucked him as hard as he could. He was dripping with sweat, and Stiles just wanted to lean up and lick it up. Everything about Scott was perfect, even when he looked like a sex-craved lunatic.

Liam’s ass was being pounded hard and fast now and Stiles had even taken to tweaking his nipples to bring him closer to the edge. But he didn’t want to cum before his alpha. Turning to the human, he kissed him before he gave him a command.

“Help your boyfriend out. Make him cum.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice and positioned himself behind Scott, and without any warning, thrust his fingers deep inside him. The minute Scott felt Stiles start to finger-fuck his ass, he knew he was gonna shoot his load. “Holy fuck, Stiles!”

Scott pulled out of Liam’s tight ass, and stroked himself. It only took three or four strokes before Scott was crying out.

“That’s it... Yeah I’m cumming!”

Scott’s load came spewing out of his dick and splattered all over Liam’s chest. His cum just kept shooting until Liam’s perfectly formed abs were completely drenched in hot cum, and Scott collapsed beside the beta, Stiles following suit.

Liam was pushed against the far wall by this point as watched the pair as they casually made out, then he looked down at his own body. He was completely covered in cum, both from Scott and Stiles, and then drew his eyes further down to see that his own dick was still painfully hard.

“Uhm, sorry to interrupt guys, but my dick needs a bit of a seeing to. If either if you wouldn’t mind.” Liam said cockily.

The alpha and the human looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. Then they flipped themselves off the bed and grabbed Liam forcefully, making him sit on the edge of the bed, whilst the two of them got on their knees for him, sucking his hard dick in seconds.

Liam had never had two mouths on his dick before and the pleasure was overwhelming him. Stiles and Scott were flicking their tongues around the head of the dick, sharing kisses around it and then sucking it hard into each of their mouths.

It was too much for Liam and he yelled out in ecstasy.

“Fuck... I’m gonna nut!”

His cum shot out of his dick and landed on Scott’s and Stiles’ faces, but it didn’t stay there for long as it was soon cleared up and the boys began to lick it off each other. The two boys shared it in their mouths, swallowing it down and then trading passionate kisses.

The boys moved back onto the bed and lay down either side of Liam.

“So...” Liam started, but didn’t know how to finish.

Scott and Stiles just started laughing and each pulled him into a kiss, groaning against his lips. Pulling away, the two boyfriends shared another one of those wordless conversations before they grabbed at Liam and snuggled up against him.

“Let’s not think about anything right now okay? I’m too tired.” Scott said, sleepily.

“I agree, thinking sucks sometimes.” Stiles yawned against Liam’s chest.

Things between the three had definitely changed for the better.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos if you did, or some feedback, whatever floats your boat :)


End file.
